


Writing Prompts

by Kingshadow486



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: "What you said..."





	1. When I Was Crying

            I remember you held me close and just spoke to me. You never acknowledged that I was crying about losing my father, you just acknowledged I was crying. Like that was all you needed to come help me. I remember you said how no matter what I pull through, how I had the entire village to look to, how I had my mother back. It seemed a little grim at first, one parent for another, but it still made me happy to hear it. I remember how you told me you loved the way I could fix or make anything if I really put my mind to it, how totally awesome it was seeing me and Toothless stand up to that Alpha and Drago. I remember you telling me that I even had all of those dragons on myside now; how Toothless and I were now in charge of a village and a whole nest of dragons. I remember you saying how much you loved me. How much you loved my hair, my now taller body, my eyes, my scar on my chin, everything about me. I remember you saying that you couldn’t wait to show me how fun it would be to have Winter with the new dragons, how fun it would be to spend more time together. It was the middle of Autumn when this happened, after all. I remember crying a little more, but out of happiness and joy rather than sorrow and mourning.

            When we stood up and headed back down to the village, I remember telling you I loved you back and making sure to give you a big kiss before we got inside. I remember talking to my mother and my friends that night, constantly glancing up to see you in the rafters watching with the biggest of grins on your face. I remember going to bed that night and getting in bed with you, shedding a few more tears of joy to finally be back with you. I remember a lot from that night, but nothing more than the things you said to me while I was crying.


	2. After We Kissed

            Do you remember our first kiss? I think it was one of the best moments of my life, really. Meeting you being one, and our first…ehm actually let’s not talk about that. Boy you were shy back then. You’d made friends with Toothless by then, but keeping him around was still a secret. Around him you were full of energy and rearing to fly with him, but you still managed me into your busy schedule. When I kissed you I expected a few things, like for you to slap me or for you to get outraged. When your cheeks turned the deepest red I’d ever seen someone turn, I laughed. Then you got upset because I was laughing, but I was also laughing out of relief of not blowing it all away. Then we both panicked when my little ice swirls appeared on your lips and face. You stopped first, though, because you said they weren’t cold at all. I guess it showed tensions were a bit too high, but I’m glad that didn’t stop you from kissing me again.

           You said you liked me back, and boy did that make my day. My week, or month even. I’d thought about how I would outlive you, so I knew I had to take the risk. Boy am I glad I did, because the things we talked about like how you loved the way I get everyone in the village to lighten up or how staying upset around me was impossible. I’ll never forget the things you said after kissed me, no matter how much time has passed even after you’re gone.


End file.
